The Sweet Life
by DustR25
Summary: A story introducing my child OCs and a few of their adventures and ups and downs Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska Sebastian Buttercream and Kit Smoreline belong to Mangle6
1. New Additions

_Welcome to a new story_

 _It will mostly be used to introduce my child OCs and the powers a few have_

 _A quick spoiler they all appear in the sequel story to "War On The Race Track"_

 _I don't own the following OCs_

 _Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

 _Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

 _I DO OWN Lodhi Crisp, Akio Cookie Dough, Marcy Mars, Phipps Twix, Annie Brownie and their children who will be shown in this chapter_

 _No one owns anything else!_

 **Ch.1 New Additions**

(A year after being added Herschel, Lodhi, Akio, Phipps, Swizzle, Gloyd and Rancis are all happily married and living the dream)

Taffyta, Minty, Torvald, Vanellope, Snowanna, Citrusella and Sticky would all be talking excitedly

"Can't believe we all got pregnant around the same time! The guys are going to be shocked!" Taffyta would state

"Yea…wonder what their reactions will be…" Minty would ask

"Well that's anyone's guess…" Torvald would respond

"Well let's quit talking and go and reveal the terrific news!" Vanellope would

(A short bit later)

Gloyd would be placing a Cherry Bomb to try and prank Lodhi as Taffyta would watch

"That cheeky little bastard got me with the classical Joy Buzzer earlier…I'll get him back…" Gloyd would state

Taffyta would chuckle. "You'll get him eventually…but I have a question…"

"Yes my darling?"

"Will you teach our child how to be an epic prankster?"

"Of course I will! That'll be top priority...Wait…" He'd look at her

"Your?"

Taffyta would smile. "I'm pregnant…"

Gloyd would jump. "THERE'S NO WAY!"

Taffyta would smile more. "I take it your happy?"

"I'm beyond happy!" Gloyd would accidently knock the Cherry Bomb over

"Fuck…"

It'd land on him and explode covering him in blast marks

Taffyta would laugh

(Further away)

Swizzle would be preparing a stunt as Minty would watch

"Still living life on the edge?" She'd ask

"Is there any other way?"

"Atleast be careful…I don't our kid to grow up fatherless…"

"Don't worry…I'll always be there…wait…you're not pregnant are you?"

Minty would nod. "Damn right I am…"

Swizzle would cover his mouth in disbelief

"Something wrong Swizz?"

He'd look at her. "Your not pulling my leg…are you?"

"No I'm not…I'm pregnant…" She'd smile

Swizzle would joyfully hug her

"Well there's now a day that rivals our wedding day!"

(At the castle)

Rancis would work on his kart in the garage connected to the castle

He'd whistle as Vanellope would enter

"Flugs your in deep shit now!"

Rancis would turn around and look at her

"What do you mean Nelly? What did I do?"

"You got me pregnant and now you'll have to take extra care of me!"

"Don't worry I'll definitely do that…wait…your pregnant?"

Vanellope would laugh. "You should've seen your face! You got so scared! But yes indeed…I'm pregnant…"

Rancis would hug her. "This is one of the best days of my life…and don't worry…I'll take extra care of you…"

Vanellope would smile. "Good…"

(At Akio's home)

Phipps and Akio would be playing video games when Snowanna and Citrusella would join them

"Hey boys…can we talk?"

The 2 boys would put their controllers down

"Sure what's up?" Phipps would ask

"Well you know that magical honeymoon Phipps?" Snowanna would ask

"Yea…"

"And remember ours Akio?"

Akio would nod

Snowanna and Citrusella would look at one another and speak in unison

"Well that magical time created something real special…we're pregnant…"

Phipps and Akio would look at one another shocked

"No way…your pulling my leg…"

Both girls would smile. "Nope…it's all true…"

Both boys would get up and hug their wives happy as can be

(In Lodhi's lab)

He'd be testing a shrink ray he invented when Torvald would walk down

"Hey honey…still working on your invention?"

"I'm doing ze final tests as ve speak my darling…" Lodhi would respond

"I have a question…"

"Vot is it?"

"What would you think of having a small little helper in the lab in the near future?"

"Vot are you talking about?"

"Oh you know…a smaller little helper…like our child…"

Lodhi would turn to her stunned. "Vot?! Your pregnant?!"

Torvald would smile. "Yes I am…we're having a baby!"

Lodhi would hug her tight

"I can't believe it…I'm going to be a dad!"

(A short while later)

Everyone would meet at the Royal Raceway

The girls would discuss the reactions of their husbands as the boys would chat

"Gloyd…you veren't trying to prank me vere you?" Lodhi would ask Gloyd

"Of course not!" Gloyd would respond

"Zen explain ze blast marks…"

"Um…uh…I…for fuck sakes I was ok?"

Lodhi would chuckle

Candlehead, Crumbelina, Marcy, Nougetsia, Adorabeezle and Jubileena would arrive

"Hey guys! What was your major announcement all about?" Vanellope would ask

Marcy would rub the back of her head. "Well you know how you girls got pregnant through 'traditional' means?"

"Yes…"

Adorabeezle would look at her feet. "Well…Marcy…Candlehead…and myself…went through different method…called artificial insemination…and as a result…"

Candlehead would smile. "All 3 of us are pregnant aswell!"

Everyone would be shocked for a moment before congratulating the 3

"Wow all the girls got pregnant around the same time…hopefully they don't give birth on the same day…" Gloyd would state

"Don't say that Gloyd! It'll end up happening because you said that!" Phipps would shout at him

"You got no way of knowing that…"

"We're in a video game! Anything's possible!"

Not to far away Annie would keep to herself

"…Everyone's paired up and having a blast…" She'd sigh and walk away

(Around 40ish weeks later)

All the girls would be in the delivery rooms with their partners by their side

Citrusella would scream as Akio would silently hold her hand

"YOU STAYING FUCKING SILENT ISN'T HELPING ANYTHING ASSHOLE!" She'd scream at him

Akio would look at one of the medics. "That's the medications talking right?"

"Yes…"

"We'll talk about this later…"

(Meanwhile)

Snowanna would hold Phipps hand tight

He'd start hearing a few cracks

"You do realize crushing my hand isn't helping…infact it won't even decrease the pain by 0.01%..."

"SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE DYING OVER HERE!" Snowanna would snap at him.

(In the next room)

Marcy would hold Nougetsia's hand tight

"I didn't realize carrying a child would be so much work…nor how painful it was gonna be…"

She'd suddenly scream

"It's aright Marcy…I'm here…it's going to be alright…"

(In the next room)

Torvald would hold Lodhi's hand as he'd stick a syringe in her arm

"You sure that's going to work and I won't feel pain?"

"Yes it's going to vork…don't vorry my darling…"

"I love you Lodhi…"

(A short bit later)

All the girls would be brought into a large room with their offspring being brought in beside them

Annie would join them

Rancis would stand beside Vanellope as she'd hold twins

"What are their names?" Annie would ask

Vanellope would smile. "Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter…"

"Great names…" Annie would turn to Herschel and Sticky who'd be holding a little girl

"And what's hers?"

"Ella Nougatson…" Sticky would reply with a smile

Annie would look over at Swizzle and Minty. "Seems like you also got a boy and girl twin combo…"

"Yup…their names are Charles Malarkey and Nikki Zaki…" Minty would respond

Annie would look over at Taffyta and Gloyd. "So who are the prankster's kids?"

"They're also mine by the way…their names are Floyd Orangeboar and Nya Muttonfudge…"

Annie would look over at Crumbelina and Candlehead who'd be holding a little boy

"And what's the little lad's name?"

Candlehead would smile. "Mercurio C DiCaramello…"

"What's the C for?" Annie would ask

"Candlehead of course!"

Annie would smile and go to the next couple

It would be Adorabeezle and Jubileena

"Another boy and girl combo…damn…so what are their names?"

Adorabeezle would smile. "The boy's name is Linder Winterpop…the girl's name is Linke Bing Bing…"

Annie would smile and move on to her siblings

She'd start with Marcy and Nougetsia

"A son…what's his name?"

Marcy would smile. "Carl Brumblestain Mars…"

Annie would smile. "That's a great name…"

She'd go on to Akio and Citrusella

"Twin girls…and their names are?"

Citrusella would smile. "Sophie Flugpucker and Olivia Cookie dough…"

"Those are great names aswell…"

She'd look over at Phipps and Snowanna

"So what did the 'genius' end up with?"

Snowanna would chuckle. "Well he got a son…and his name is Vick Rainbeau Twix…"

"Not to shabby of a name there…"

Annie would walk over to Torvald and Lodhi

"Triplets…you guys win the contest for most children…-she'd chuckle-…I'm joking…anyway what are their names?"

Torvald would smile. "In the order that they came out…Norville Crisp Batterbutter…Christie Batterbutter Crisp…and Lodhi Jr…"

"Kinda of Narcissistic there Lodhi…" Rancis would comment

Torvald would shoot him a little glare. "It was my idea Rancis…got a problem with that?"

"No! No! Of course not!"

"Good…"

Annie would look around keeping her emotions in. "Those are all great names…I'm so happy for all of you!"

Everyone would smile as a nurse would put a chart up on the wall with the time of birth of all the children

Everyone would take a look at it

 **5:09 AM: Norville Crips Batterbutter**

 **5:10 AM: Vick Rainbeau Twix**

 **5:11 AM: Nya MuttonFudge**

 **5:12 AM: Christie Batterbutter Crisp**

 **5:13 AM: Ella Nougatson**

 **5:14 AM: Kevin Fluggerbutter**

 **5:15 AM: Sophie Flugpucker**

 **5:16 AM: Linder Winterpop**

 **5:17 AM: Nikki Zaki**

 **5:18 AM: Lucy Fluggerbutter**

 **5:19 AM: Carl Brumblestain Mars**

 **5:20 AM: Mercurio C DiCaramello**

 **5:21 AM: Linke Bing Bing**

 **5:22 AM:** **Charles Malarkey**

 **5:23 AM: Olivia Cookie dough**

 **5:24 AM: Floyd Orangeboar**

 **5:25 AM: Lodhi Jr**

"Wow…" Annie would start. "All born within minutes of one another…-she'd turn to Torvald and Lodhi-…and in all that you technically have the oldest and youngest child…though only by several minutes…"

"Yea…thankfully it wasn't painful at all…" Torvald would respond

Everyone minus Lodhi would look at her stunned. "How?!"

"Lodhi had a way of numbing the pain…"

Nearly everyone would glare and Lodhi

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO GIVE ANYONE ELSE ANY?!"

Annie would chuckle. "Well Lodhi Sr is in deep shit now…" She'd tell herself

(A few days pass)

All the couples would leave the hospitals and take their young home

Leaving only Annie

Alone as always

She'd get into her kart and drive to her home

It's been nearly 2 years since she was added

2 years being the one without a partner

2 years of playing the third wheel

And for 2 years she's been miserable

 **End Ch.1**

 _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter_

 _I know this is not one of my usual darker stories but I felt like introducing the last of my OCs_

 _I hope you all stay tuned_

 _For the sequel to "War On The Race Track" is currently going through a few rough drafts_

 _And this story is mostly introducing the children that will appear since SPOILER the story takes place around 9-10 years after "War On The Race Track"_

 _The second chapter will be published soon and it will mostly revolve around Annie and a certain OC that belongs to my friend Mangle6_

 _It'll introduce the last of the children_

 _While the 3_ _rd_ _chapter will go over the strange capabilities and powers afew of them have and how they get them through a series of unfortunate accidents_

 _As always_

 _I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	2. Companionship Part I

_Here's the next chapter_

 _So Annie has been lonely for years_

 _How will the additions of a new character change things?_

 _Time to find out_

 _DISCLAMIER: Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

 _Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

 _Sebastian Buttercream and Kit Smoreline belong to Mangle6_

 _You need THEIR permission to use them!_

 _All other OCs mention belong to me!_

 **Ch.2 Companionship Part I**

(2 weeks since the previous chapter)

Annie, Lodhi Sr, Akio, Phipps, Herschel, Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle and Crumbelina would be racing as usual during a busy day of racing

Nougetsia and Jubileena would be helping the others with their children

They'd all be in Lodhi's large living room watching the races

"Annie's on fire today…" Vanellope would state as she'd hold Lucy in her arms as Kevin would rest in a small crib infront of her

"Yea she's won 30 of the 55 races today…she's been creaming Lodhi and Herschel today…" Adorabeezle would add

"Can't say she's won them all fairly…" Sticky would state as she'd hold Ella

Back in the race Gloyd would lead the race but would see Annie speeding towards him

"Why can't she give me a break?" He'd ask himself as he'd block her passing attempts

Annie would swerve to the left and hit his rear left wheel and send Gloyd spinning

"That's 80th time she's done that today!" Taffyta would shout

Everyone else would sigh as Annie would lead out the final turn and win the race beating Lodhi by an inch

Lodhi would snap his fingers as Annie would read the line to the player who was controlling Rancis who finished last. "Don't race the best if you can't beat the rest…"

The player would walk out of the arcade angered

"I'm beating her tomorrow!" They'd shout

The racers would get off the podium and head to their karts

They'd discuss their children as they prepare to head to Lodhi's place

Annie would silently put her helmet on and head to Tapper's

Alone

As she often did

Tapper would see her walk in and sit infront of him

"Hey Annie…the usual?"

"Yes Tapper…it's been that way for 2 years now…"

Tapper would get her a Root Beer

"Excited about the new racer being added in the update tonight?" He'd ask

"Not really…from what I've heard from players…they don't even take racing seriously…that's a fail in my book…"

"Common maybe they're the one for you…"

"If you don't take racing atleast semi-seriously that's a fail…racing is my life…and if someone can't take it atleast semi-seriously they're not the one for me Tapper…"

Tapper would sigh as Annie would finish her drink and put a few coins on the table

"Keep the change…"

She'd put her helmet back on and leave

She'd head home

She'd sit in her living room listening to "Tennessee Line" by Daughtry

She'd watch a race commentary show with 2 Brownies as the hosts discussing the races of the day

She'd sigh leaning back on her rocking chair

There'd suddenly be a knock at the door

"Come in…"

Nougetsia would walk in followed by Marcy who'd be holding her little baby boy Carl

"Hey sis how you doing?" Marcy would sit across from her

"As good as usual…"

"You did pretty good today…won more than half of the races…"

"Yea but I still couldn't be Lodhi on the Bahrain track…"

"No one has sis…he has 100% win record on that track…he's never lost on it…it's like you on Circuit Gilles Villeneuve…you have a perfect win record there…"

"Yea…"

"Are you excited about later tonight?"

"Sure since the update will also make my stealing less glitchy and players won't be able to abuse Lodhi's tank like they do…so they actually have to use it instead of trying to run racers over with it…"

"Not excited about the new racer?" Nougetsia would ask

"No…from what I've heard about them…there's nothing to be excited about…"

"Common Annie…"

"Don't start Nougetsia…racing is everything to me…and if racing is a total joke to someone…I don't even think we'd be friends…"

"Isn't tough being lonely?"

Annie would remain silent as Marcy would bring her outside

"You know how she feels about that!"

"I forgot! I'm sorry…"

"I don't think she'll want to hear it at the moment…head home…I'll come back soon with Carl…"

"…Ok…" Nougetsia would leave feeling ashamed

Back inside Carl would cry

Annie would pick him up and sit in her rocking chair

Marcy would come back in and see her rocking Carl who'd stop crying

Annie would suddenly smile

Something that she hasn't done in ages

Marcy would walk back in surprised

She wouldn't say a thing

Annie would continue smiling as she'd gently hold Carl

She'd sigh. "Someday…someday I'll have a child or 2…and you'll be the best of friends…"

Marcy would smile and sit beside her

"He's something special isn't he?" Marcy would ask

"He is…your very lucky to have him…"

"I know…only thing that isn't perfect is him waking up at random times in the night hungry…but once he gets a sleep schedule everything will be perfect…"

Annie would eventually hand Carl back over to Marcy

"Well thanks for stopping by…I think I'm going to sleep now…"

"Ok…good luck in the races tomorrow…" Marcy would state as she'd leave

Annie would go up to her room

(The next morning)

The racers would gather at Lodhi Sr's chalet for breakfast

Annie would sit away from everyone keeping to herself as she ate

"What's wrong with her today?" Minty would ask

"She's always been like that Minty…" Marcy would respond

A bright light would shine outside

Everyone except for Annie would rush outside

They'd sit a racer, a kart and a small white chocolate bunny laying on the ground infront of the door

The racer would sit up

"Hello…I didn't disturb anyone did I?"

"No…" Vanellope would respond as she'd walk to the front of the racers

"My name is Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz…mine telling me your name?"

"My name is Sebastian Buttercream…" He'd bow as the Bunny would look at everyone

"Kit Smoreline…"

"Would you 2 like to come inside and we canal get to know each other better?"

"Sure…" Everyone would walk back inside

Everyone would introduce themselves as Lodhi, Marcy, Phipps, Akio and Herschel would give them full breakdowns of who they're modelled after and their stats

They also quickly learn Sebastian is quite talkative

Kit would notice Annie sitting in a corner of the living room polishing her helmet

"Who's that?" He'd ask

"Zat's…Annie Brownie…" Lodhi would respond and would give them a breakdown of her

"Why didn't she come meet us?" Sebastian would ask

"Well…Annie…really hasn't been the friendliest person ever since everyone paired up…married and had children…"

"Wait your all married? And have children?" Sebastian would ask

"Yup…" Vanellope would respond as everyone would pair up with their partners and introduce their children

Sebastian would smile at everyone

"I have a question Sebastian…" Crumbelina would start

"What is it?"

"You don't mind lesbian couples do you?"

"Why?"

Jubileena would stand beside Adorabeezle, Nougetsia would stand beside Marcy and Crumbelina would sit beside Candleheand.

"Because there's 3 of them in this game…"

"Oh…but I don't mind…your allowed to love who you want to love…I'm not going to tell you who you should and shouldn't be with…"

"Good…" Marcy would respond

"Why?"

Jubileena would hold up her fist. "We would've beat acceptance into you…"

Sebastian would gulp

"So Annie doesn't have a partner?" Kit would ask

"Nope…no one can handle her bad girl attitude…and her inability to know where people have their limits…" Marcy would state

Sebastian would look back at Annie

"Sorry to be blunt…but she's not for you…you're a good guy…" Taffyta would state

"I didn't say I loved her…I was looking at her helmet…is that modelled after something?"

"Yea…modelled after her hero…Gilles Villeneuve…she's very protective of her helmet…no one is allowed to touch it…"

"Mined if I talk to her?"

"Sure…knock yourself out…I'm telling you…don't get attached to her…" Taffyta would state

Sebastian would walk into the living room

Annie wouldn't notice him as she'd hold her helmet gently polishing it

"Hello…" Sebastian would try to make his presence known

Annie wouldn't respond as she'd continue polishing

He'd approach her slowly

"Can you hear me?"

No response

He'd stand beside her

She'd continue polishing

"Annie?" Sebastian would ask

He'd then make a terrible mistake

He'd reach for her helmet trying to gain her attention

Annie's right hand would snap around Sebastian's wrist

Her grip would tighten rapidly

Sebastian would yelp and try to pull away

But he'd fail as Annie's grip would start to hurt him

"May I ask why you went for my helmet?" She'd ask in an angered tone

Sebastian would look away as he'd break out into a cold sweat and would nervously say. "I'm sorry…I was just trying to get your attention…"

Annie would tighten her grip. "No one…and I mean no one touches my helmet…"

"Again I apologize…I didn't know it was important for you…"

"I know damn well the others told you how much this helmet means to me…"

"I'm sorry for assuming…I'll never do it again!" Sebastian would lose all color in his cheeks

Annie would let go of his wrist and go back to polishing her helmet

Sebastian would slowly take his wrist back using his other hand to rub it due to it being sore from Annie's grip, as he looks back to Annie feeling his heart skip a beat in love thinking of the things he could do or say in order to properly apologize to Annie.

Akio, Phipps and Lodhi Sr would pull him out of the living room into another room

"I can sense you have a thing for bad girls…and ones which can't find limits with people…pretty much fits Annie's description…but I'm telling you…Annie is more complex than that…you may think you can handle her…but she's tougher than you think…" Akio would tell him

Sebastian would blush looking away as he'd say. "I know Annie could easily snap me like a twig if she wanted to, but that's what I love about her. She's fierce!"

Lodhi Sr, Phipps and Akio's eyes would spring wide open in surprise and pure shock

Sebastian would blush even redder saying this: "What? I have a type, even in my backstory I've always loved bad girls."

Phipps would clear his throat. "If that's the case…I guess we'll help you out…"

Sebastian's eyes would light up as he said this: "Really? Y'all mean it?"

"Yea…vizout us…she vould snap you in 2…vizout hesitation…" Lodhi would state

Sebastian would feel his heart skip a beat as he'd say "I know that's supposed to be a bad thing...but...that only makes me love her more."

It'd shock Lodhi Sr, Phipps and Akio even further

Sebastian would look towards the ground saying "Like I said before I have a type...which admittedly has gotten both my heart and some parts of my body broken more times then I can count."

"Well…Annie will be a challenge…she heard you don't take racing seriously…"

"Well in my defense I just race cause it's fun. But if taking the entire thing seriously is what will get Annie's attention, I'll do it!"

Not just race hard...to impress Annie you need to race to win

"You really think winning is the way to impress Annie? Well I guess I can pull that off, my kart does have this stick shift in it that can make my kart do some pretty amazing things that could win me a few races. But...I've never really used it, so I'm not even sure what that stick shift even does."

"You'll need it…"

An alarm would sound signalling the beginning of the day

Annie would put her helmet on and walk out of the Chalet slamming the door on Gloyd

"She never gives me a break…" He'd state

"Well…Sebastian…you got proving to do…" Phipps would state

"Lead the way then…" Sebastian would reply

The 4 would leave

(A few minutes later)

Annie, Phipps, Lodhi Sr, Akio, Sebastian, Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle and Herschel would line up at the finish line

Sebastian would look over at Annie positioned beside him

He'd blush slightly as he'd look at the track ahead of him

A player would choose Rancis as their character and a countdown would start

(After the day)

Everyone would rest at the finish line resting

The final tallies would appear on the jumbotron

 **Lodhi Sr: 20 wins**

 **Herschel: 19 wins**

 **Akio: 18 wins**

 **Phipps: 10 wins**

 **Annie: 9 wins**

 **Sebastian: 9 wins**

 **Gloyd: 7 wins**

 **Swizzle: 5 wins**

 **Rancis: 0 wins**

"Nice job today Sebastian…" Lodhi would state

"Thanks Lodhi…you did well…"

"We don't call him the Speed Freak for nothing…" Herschel would joke

Sebastian would notice Annie rubbing her helmet

"H-hey Annie…nice race…"

"Not half bad rookie…wanna have a 1 on 1 race?"

"Sure your on!"

"Wanna have a little wager?" Annie would ask

"L-l-like what?"

"I win you tell me how that kart goes so fast…you win…I'll do anything you want me too…"

Sebastian would blush slightly. "D-d-deal!"

Both racers would get in their karts and speed down the track

Everyone minus Akio would head back to Lodhi's Chalet

Annie and Sebastian would speed through the track side by side

Annie would bump Sebastian enough to cause him to slide off track slightly

He'd regain control and slam on the gas trying to catch up to her

Nearing the finish line he'd catch her slipstream and pull up beside her

He'd cross the line beating her by an inch

They'd both come to a stop and get out of their karts

Annie would walk over to Sebastian

"You won…what do I got to do?" She'd ask

Sebastian's face would go red as nervously he say "Well...n-nothing much if that's what your thinking...but...can you go on a date with me? Y-You can pick the place, time, or day, I don't care a-as long as I get to have one nice moment with you I'm happy."

Annie would roll her eyes. "Fine…Tappers tonight…"

Sebastian would smile. "Thanks, Annie, I'll try to make sure you have a swell night."

Annie would jump in her kart and drive off leaving Sebastian and Akio

"Wow…you passed the test she gave you…" Akio would state

Sebastian's eyes would go wide before looking towards Akio "Uh...what test?"

"To test what kind of guy you are...since you have peeked her interest...but she was checking if you were a guy who would take things slowly...or would ask for a peek of her rear end right off the bat...she was ok with both being honest…" Akio would reply

Sebastian's face and ears would go red hearing that "Wh-Why would she assume I'd ask for something like that? Especially before I even know her yet. I-I may be a guy but I'm not like those guys or anything."

"Well Annie has had 'encounters' and 'relationships' with those kind of guys…and Annie is very different in that way...compared to everyone else...she can be...rather naughty...and knowing this when she make bets like that she assumes if a guy knows that about her...they'll chance a peek…"

Sebastian would try to control the blush on his face "Well...if she's done this before then I can't blame Annie for assumin'. But...I'd rather wait for Annie and I to know each other before that and even then I'd rather wait until she's ready. I don't wanna make her uncomfortable or anything."

"It doesn't make her uncomfortable...I'd bet you anything that if you ace this date she'd even tease you…"

Sebastian's face would be as red as a tomato "She'd do that? Uh...well that would be very forward of her...I'd never do anything like that."

"That's why I think you might not be able to handle her...not only because of her attitude...but you might faint from the 'views' and teases' she might give you…"

"I can handle Annie...I'm sure of it."

"Then don't be surprised if she teases you...or gives you a quick split-second view…"

Sebastian would look at the ground. "I won't be too surprised, specially since you gave me the heads up."

"Just because you know she doesn't mind giving you a peek every now and then...don't let me catch you abusing that…"

Sebastian would immediately gain a surprised and embarrassed look. "Oh come on now, I would never do that. Like I said, I'm not those kind of guys. Whatever Annie decides to do or not do is of her own free will, I can promise you that."

"Better keep your word...don't forget...I can easily sense if you are…"

Sebastian would gulp. "Don't worry, I always keep my promises."

Meanwhile Annie would drive home with mixed feelings

"Wonder how he'll act on this 'date'…" She'd tell herself

(Later that night at Tappers)

The 2 racers would be in a booth in the corner

Sebastian would look over a menu but would see Annie checking him over several times

Sebastian would blush trying to pretend he didn't notice

Annie would look over at something on the other side of the bar

Sebastian would notice her jacket unzipped just enough that he could see her tight tank top and the uppermost part of her bra

Sebastian's cheeks would go red and he'd quickly look away debating weather or not tell Annie about her jacket in fear of making her uncomfortable or giving off the wrong impression

Annie would look down at her zipper and leave it like that as something on a nearby T.V. would catch her eye

Sebastian's cheeks would burn even redder as he'd mentally question why Annie didn't zip up her zipper.

Tapper would approach and Annie would quickly zip up her jacket

Sebastian would remember what Akio told him. "Was she really teasing me right there?"

"Hey Annie…the usual?"

"Yea…with a side of fries Tapper…" Annie would respond

Tapper would look over at Sebastian. "And what can I get you sir?"

"A burger with a root beer please…"

Tapper would nod and leave

"So Annie…I've been meaning to ask you…I heard there's a Grand Prix every month…how many have you won in your 2 years of existence?"

Annie would lean back.

"Pretty even with my siblings…out of 24 Grand Prix…Lodhi won 6…Akio won 5…I won 5…Phipps won 4…Marcy won 4…Herschel won once…and Vanellope won the Grand Prix before her maternity leave…"

"Anything special about those 4 wins of yours?" Sebastian would ask

"My 3rd championship…halfway through…50 points gap between me and first…reduced it to none…then a huge fight in the last race…"

"Mine telling me about that last race?"

"Sure…it was at Spa track…Marcy started on pole…beside her was Herschel…then in 3rd was Lodhi…Phipps in 4th…Akio in 5th…and myself in 6th…everyone was dead even in points…whoever won that race won it all…"

Sebastian would listen closely as Annie would continue her story

"The race started…all 6 of us got round turn 1 easily…behind us a majority of the field wrecked behind us…Marcy slammed the door on Herschel several times leading to the long 2nd straight…it bought Lodhi enough time to blast pass Herschel and go side by side with Marcy into the chicane…disaster stuck…Lodhi clipped Marcy destroying his front wing but sending Marcy spinning…Phipps and Akio came in fast and crashed into them and out of the chaos I led…all 5 of them had to pit to fix the damage they received and during that time I built a 30 second lead to them…we were racing a 'realistic mode' race…it was 44 laps…at the 20 lap mark my right front tire got a punctured and exploded…I was forced to pit a second time…and that was the break Marcy needed…she had been laying a distant second throughout and my problems were beyond belief for her…I came out of the pits about 7 seconds behind…7 seconds unbelievably became 2…than to nothing…and there were 3 laps remaining…a lot of people tell me Spa is a tricky track…and it's obvious no one is harder to overtake than Marcy…but everyone knows I'm a fighter who can race the best of them and come out on top…the following 3 laps I gave Marcy hell…then rounding the last corner on the last lap…she left a small opening into the final chicane…I dived into it and forced her off circuit rounding the exit of the chicane…I sped towards the finish line and won beating my sister by a astonishing 0.001 of a second…"

"Wow…she must have ben upset…"

"Meh she's good at hiding how pissed of she gets in those kind of situations…"

Tapper would bring them their orders

The next hour and a half Annie would tell several racing stories, some comedic, some serious, some heartbreaking, all the while Sebastian would see Annie would be enjoying herself

He'd smile, proud that he's giving Annie a good time

Eventually they'd get up

Annie would adjust her skirt and Sebastian would see the very bottom of her rear

Sebastian would force himself to look away as his face would go completely red.

Annie would look at him. "Why are you so red?"

Sebastian would gulp. "N-no reason…"

Annie would grab his wrist and begin to crush it. "Honest answer…"

Sebastian would yelp his face somehow managing to go even brighter red "O-Okay...Okay I'll tell you! W-While you w-were fixin' your skirt I-I accidentally saw your behind. I-I didn't w-want to say anything c-cause I didn't want to embarrass you or sound p-perverted, p-plus I assumed y-you had fixed that i-issue yourself. I'm sorry for lyin' and not sayin' anything...I-I'll say somethin' if you want me to say it f-from now on...I-I promise."

"Incase you were trying to look I don't wear thongs…I could show you to prove my point…"

Sebastian's ears would turn the same shade of red as his face "I-I wasn't tryin' to look or anythin' I-I swear! A-And you don't have t-to show me i-if you don't want to...I-I wouldn't want to t-take advantage of you o-or nothin'."

Annie would crush his wrist more. "You really think you can abuse me? You really think I wouldn't crush you if you tried?"

Sebastian eyes would go wide as his heart beats hard in his chest "N-No, o-of course not! I-I know I wouldn't stand a chance against you. I-In fact...that...that's one of the reasons I love you. Y-Your independent, fierce, and take what you want no matter who gets in your way...I-I like that in a girl. A-And I know th-this is alot to tell ya on a first date...b-but...you don't have to love me back. I-I'd hurt if you didn't love me back...but...if I'm not the o-one that can make you happy then I won't try to tie you down with my love. I'd rather let you go off and find the guy for you...c-cause I love ya Annie...and sometimes if you really love somethin' you gotta set it free."

Annie would blush shocked by the outburst

Sebastian would immediately feel embarrassed and look at the ground "I-I'm sorry...I probably shouldn't have said that...I-I should...I should probably just leave ya be now and f-forget this."

Annie would suddenly kiss him on the lips

Sebastian's eyes would go wide in shock as his face and ears would turn the same shade of red before and he'd slowly melted into the kiss.

Annie would move away for a moment. "You're an idiot…but a loveable idiot…" She'd go back to kissing him

Sebastian would blush heavily

Annie would move his hand to her behind

Sebastian's hand would tense slightly but he'd let Annie do as she wishes

she part for a second "Don't be afraid...I'll let you know when you've gone to far..." and would go back to kissing him

Sebastian would be struggling to keep his mind from having a meltdown at what was currently happening before slowly starting to feel around and on Annie's behind praying that no one sees what he's doing.

Eventually Annie would stop kissing him. "Wanna head back to my place?"

Sebastian would look conflicted "A-Are you s-sure? I-I don't wish to overstep or g-getcha pregnant when you ain't ready for it."

Annie would laugh "You won't do any of that...because if you did I'd break you in 2 maybe 3...or if I was tempted 8 pieces…"

Sebastian would feel a shutter go up his spine "First, s-sorry for assumin'. Second, is it wrong that I kinda find what you said right now a little...umm...hot?"

Annie would shrug. "I think it's fine…"

Sebastian would honestly be trying to keep his face from going any redder "Annie, your a real great gal, you know that? A-And...if the offers still on the table...I would like going to your house for a little bit."

Annie would smile and happily take him to her home

When they'd arrive Annie would take her skirt, leggings, shoes, socks, and jacket off like she usually does leaving her only in her tank top and undergarments

Sebastian would gasp, blush and look away from the display

"What are you doing?" Annie would ask

Sebastian would bite his lip still trying to keep himself from looking "I-It's just...I...uhh...I d-don't want to be sta-starin' at your chest. N-Not that there's a-anything wrong with it...it's just...I don't want come off as rude. Y-You understand...right?"

"Well looks like you won't be looking at me often…" She'd walk into the living room

Sebastian would feel his face go red again before following Annie deciding to focus his vision on the ground to avoid staring.

"You look more stupid trying not to stare…" Annie would state

Sebastian would bite his lip again before mumbling a few apologies before allowing himself to look at Annie.

He'd see her in a tank top and G-strings

Sebastian would gulp mentally applauding himself for not having passed out or gotten a nose bleed as soon as he laid eyes on Annie.

"I always dress like this when I'm alone…this better not be a problem…"

Sebastian would gulp "N-No, this a-ain't a problem. J-Just gotta get used to this...that's all!"

Annie would sit on his legs. "Now where were we before?"

Sebastian would feel another shutter going up his spine before saying this: "Well...uhh...b-before we were...kissin' a-and...y-you were letting m-me feel your b-behind."

Annie would shrug. "Guess we go back to doing that…"

Sebastian would bite his lip unsure of what to do before proceeding to feel Annie's behind like before looking towards wordlessly asking if he can kiss her.

Annie would smile. "I know you want more…" She'd then kiss him on the lips again

Sebastian reluctantly would start to explore more of Annie's behind as he parted his mouth open a little bit trying to keep himself from feeling too "excited".

Sebastian would see Annie clearly be happy for the first time in a long time

He'd smile proud of his accomplishment

 **End Ch.2**

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter_

 _I apologize for it taking so long_

 _Part 2 will be out very soon!_

 _I will see you all then!_


	3. Companionship Part II:Final Additions

_Here's the next chapter_

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness!_

 **Ch.3 Companionship Part II: Final Additions**

(the morning after the events of last chapter)

Sebastian would head home for a quick shower before the upcoming races

He'd unlock his door when Akio would suddenly appear beside her

"Had a fun night I see…"

Sebastian would gulp hoping he hadn't upset Akio

"I've never sensed Annie so happy…I can also tell you got some rubbing and touching in…"

Sebastian would blush. "There was some rubbin and touchin…but nothing more…I promise…"

Akio would smirk. "You don't have to tell me that…but good job…thought you wouldn't be able to pull it off…"

"Well I proved you wrong didn't I?"

"Most definitely…"

(Later that day)

Lodhi Sr, Phipps, Akio, Gloyd, Rancis, Swizzle, Sebastian, Annie and Herschel would be racing on the Spa track

Phipps would lead through turn 1 closely followed by Annie and Sebastian

Meanwhile everyone else would watch from the large flat HD tv in Lodhi Sr's living room

Rushing down the straight towards turn 2 Phipps engine would explode and he'd lose speed rapidly

Annie would be to close to react in time

Annie would crash into the rear of Phipps and fly over him

Her kart would fly down the track

It would nosedive into the ground

It would disintegrate as it somersaulted on the edge of the track

Annie's straps would eventually tear and she'd be thrown from her kart

Everyone would come to a grinding halt

Everyone at Lodhi Sr's chalet would be in silent shock "That resembled the crash that took Gilles Villeneuve's life…" Sticky would state

Race officials and medics would immediately swarm around Annie

Sebastian and the others would watch as Annie would be put on a stretcher and put in an ambulance that would take off

Sebastian would take off after it followed closely by Lodhi, Akio and Phipps

(A few minutes later)

Lodhi Sr, Phipps, Akio, Gloyd, Rancis, Swizzle, Sebastian and Herschel would be waiting outside Annie's room

Sebastian would try to calm himself down

Lodhi would put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder

"She's going to be alright…my sister is a survivor…"

"I know…but she told me what happened to her hero Gilles Villeneuve…and described how he crashed and died in it…sure she didn't crash exactly like he did…but it's still pretty damn similar!"

"I know…but Annie's has recovered from vorse…"

A doctor would walk out of the room

He'd look at Lodhi. "Thanks to your new medical inventions…she's going to be ok…she'll be perfectly fine by tonight…"

Lodhi would smile as everyone would sigh in relief

Sebastian would look at Lodhi

"Your inventions?"

"I'll show you my lab later…"

(Later that night)

Annie would open her eyes and see Marcy on her right and Sebastian on her left

"What happened?" She'd rub her head

"You nearly killed yourself in a crash…you crashed in a way very similar to how Villeneuve did it…"

"I remember Phipps slowing down fast…and couldn't move in time…"

Marcy would interrupt her. "And like when Villeneuve hit Moss…you flipped…car disintegrated as it crashed and you were thrown from it…one of the only differences I see is the fact that Gilles lost his helmet in the crash and was thrown 50 feet from the crash…you didn't lose your helmet and were thrown maybe 5 feet…"

"Ok…" Annie would state

Sebastian would hug her. "You scared me to death Annie…"

"Why? Thought you wouldn't get to rub me anymore?"

Sebastian would blush. "No…but you scared me…I don't want to lose you Annie…"

"If I crashed like that…how am I still here?" Annie would ask

"You can thank Lodhi and his crazy nerdy invention for that…" Marcy would respond

(6 months later)

Sebastian would be talking to Lodhi, Akio, Phipps and Marcy

"No way! It's too early for that Sebastian!" Marcy would shout at him

"It's only been 6 months…you sure about this?" Phipps would ask him

"I know it's only been 6 months…but I know she's the one for me…I love her…and she loves me…"

"But…zis is somesing she might now be ready for Sebastian…" Lodhi would state

"No it's not Akio even told me…"

Akio would facepalm. "I really need to stop talking to this bloody fuckin idiot…" He'd tell himself

"So you plan on doing it now?" Phipps would ask

Sebastian would nod. "Yea…I spent the entire day with her…we went to her favorite game and ate at her favorite places…I even had Kit sent something nice up for her…"

The siblings would go silent for a few moments

"If you think your ready and she's ready…go for it…" Phipps would state

Sebastian would smile. "Thank you…" He'd walk away

(Later)

He'd be walking Annie through the forest

"So why did you bring me out here Seb?" Annie would ask

"A special reason…"

They'd walk into a clearing filled with flowers matching Annie's color scheme

"What is all this?"

Sebastian would drop to one knee

"Annie…I know it's only been 6 months…but in those 6 months I felt you are the one for me and I'm the one for you…I just know it…-he'd present Annie an expensive looking ring made from her birth stone-…what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?"

Annie would cover her mouth as tears would fall down her face

Sebastian would grow nervous before seeing the smile form on Annie's face and noticing the tears falling were tears of joy

"That a yes?" He'd ask

"YES!" Annie would shout as she'd kiss him

Sebastian would put the ring on her finger

(Not to far away)

Marcy would be talking with her brothers

"I'm telling you this just isn't right…Sebastian is not the one for her…he's just interested in her body…"

"I doubt that Marcy…Sebastian truly loves Annie…I've sensed it and he's proved it over the last 6 months…" Akio would respond

"Think what you want…I know he isn't right…"

(A few days later)

Annie and all the girls would be looking for dresses to wear to the wedding which was set to take place in 6 months 1 days after all the children turned a year on

All the girls would be pushing their children in carriages with the help of Copy Vanellope, a robotic version of Vanellope made by Adorabeezle and Jubileena to help with the children

The girls would all stand at the entrance of a fancy store

Vanellope would turn to copy Vanellope

"Copy…is this the store you were telling me about?"

"Affirmative Queen Vanellope…" Copy would respond

"Well let's go then…" Annie would walk in closely followed by the others

(Not to far away)

Sebastian and the guys would be buying suits for the occasion

They'd all have gotten one in roughly 15 minutes

However Rancis hadn't even begun looking for his and was judging everything Sebastian looked remotely interested in

"Not that one it's to big…not that one it doesn't have enough shoulder room…and by the love of all that is holy not that green one!"

The guys would sit on a bench

"Who's the idiot that left Rancis inchrage of helping Sebastian?" Gloyd would ask

"No one…he gave himself ze position since he's ze king…"

"Yet Vanellope still outranks him…" Herschel would joke

"and so does everyone else…" Phipps would add

All the guys would laugh then sigh

"We're gonna be here a while…" Akio would state as he'd lay down

 _-2 hours later-_

Sebastian would finally get a custom designed suit

Rancis would go to say something only for Akio to cover his mouth

"Keep your mouth shut before I put my staff down your throat…"

Rancis would nod nervously and they'd all leave the store

The boys would head back to Sugar Rush

(back with the girls)

Everyone would've gotten dresses

They'd be comparing them and arguing which is best

Vanellope would silence everyone. "Fine…we'll let an unbias being decide…"

She'd turn to Copy Vanellope. "Which is best?" She'd ask

Copy would look at each dress

"Scanning…processing…decision made…best dress…belongs to…Torvald…"

Everyone would look at Torvald

"Aw common!" Vanellope would be disappointed as they'd all walk back to Sugar Rush

(Skip to the special day)

Annie would be looking at herself in the mirror

Candlehead would be by her side. "Excited about today?"

"Of course I am Candlehead…just worried something bad might happen…"

"Nothing will…I assure you…"

(With Sebastian)

He'd be nervous as heck as Lodhi Sr, Phipps and Akio would attempt to calm him down

"Everyone in Sugar Rush is here…now's not the time to lose yourself…" Phipps would pat him on the back

"I know…but I'm nervous I'll mess up big time…I seem to be prone to that…"

"Nosing vill go vrong…" Lodhi would assure him.

"Now come along…it's time…" Akio would lead him to the room. "But remember…mess up and Annie will kill you…"

The music would start playing

Vanellope would turn to copy. "Ensure the children don't start crying…"

"Affirmative…" Copy would respond and put a pacifier in the mouth of each child and would give each something to play with

Annie would suddenly walk down the aisle escorted by a trooper from Hero's Duty that she had become friends with

"If this guy ever treats you wrong tell me…" The trooper would whisper

"Don't worry Jax…I'll break him in 2 and leave you some leftovers to blast…"

The 2 would chuckle a little

Annie would stand infront of Sebastian

All the troopers from Hero's Duty would take aim at every window

Felix would look around. "Really?"

"Just incase…" Calhoun would state

Everyone else would sit

"You never told me vy she's like zat…" Lodhi would look over at Vanellope

"Long story…I'll tell you it one day when I remember…"

"Of course…"

Marcy would quietly listen to vows being recited as Akio would look over at her

"I sense you don't approve…"

"He's not the one for her…he's going to leave her heart broken…"

"I guarantee you he won't harm her…my sense is never wrong…"

"I know it hasn't but there's a first time for everything…"

Annie and Sebastian would kiss as everyone would applaud

Marcy would look at Akio. "He wrongs her even once I'll beat him badly then beat him out of this game…"

"Very well…" Akio would respond

Annie would smile

"Enjoying yourself?" Sebastian would ask

"Best day ever…" Annie would reply

(roughly a month and a half later)

Annie would be smiling greatly as Sebastian would return home from a day of racing

"Hey Ann…what's with the smile?"

Annie would look at him. "I'm pregnant Seb…"

Sebastian face would suddenly light up. "What?! No way! I'm going to be a father!" He'd hug her tight

Annie would smile

(Around 34ish weeks later)

Annie and Sebastian would be driving back home after a night at Marcy's

Annie would rub her extended belly

"Just a few more weeks Seb…" She'd say excitedly with a smile

"I know…" Sebastian would state

They'd near their home when suddenly

-BAM-

Sebastian would lose control and spin off the road crashing heavily

Sebastian would look up rubbing his face

He'd look over at Annie and would be scared by the sight

Annie would be covered in scratches as she'd be slumped over

He'd see see fluid coming from inbetween her legs

"No no no…her water broke…"

He'd quickly call Lodhi. "Lodhi get over here! We crashed and Annie's water broke!"

Almost instantly Lodhi would arrive in his scarlet red car

"VOT ARE YOU VAITING FOR?! GET ON!" Lodhi would shout

Sebastian would pick up Annie and would sit on the side pod of Lodhi's care

Sebastian would hang onto Annie and the car tight as Lodhi would speed them to the hospital

They'd arrive and Annie would be taken by the medics and they would force Sebastian to remain outside

He'd wait outside with Lodhi Sr as Marcy, Akio and Phipps would arrive

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Marcy would shout enraged

"I-I-I-I lost control…"

Akio would keep Marcy at a safe distance as Phipps and Lodhi would try to keep Sebastian calm

An Agonizing hour would pass

Followed by another

And another

Till 4 hours later

A doctor would finally emerge

Sebastian would look up at him

"Please tell me she's alright…please tell me she made it through…please tell me I didn't lose them!"

Doctor would take a deep breath

"The babies were born prematurely…but they are in fine condition…it nearly killed Annie…but she is stable…and should remain that way…"

Sebastian would sigh in relief

"Also since you and Annie wanted to be surprised…she actually gave birth to twin daughters…"

"Can I see them?"

"Sure…but only one person at a time…"

Sebastian would go into the room

He'd see his 2 baby girls in cribs beside Annie's bed

Annie would weakly open her eyes

"Hey Ann…you ok?"

"Yea…just feels like I got hit by a train…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright…what should we name our little girls?"

"I was going to let you decide…"

"How about…Hope and Faith…Buttercream Brownie?"

Sebastian would smile. "Those are lovely names…"

"I know…I chose them…"

 **End Ch.3**

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter_

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter_

 _Chapter 4 title: Powered Children_


	4. Powered Children

_Here's the next chapter_

 _Some of the children gain powers through a bad accident_

 _How did it happened?_

 _Read on to find out_

 _Also most of these chapters won't be in chronological order, most will be events at different periods of time_

 _Disclaimer: Herschel and Ella Nougaston belongs to Captain Alaska!_

 _Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM!_

 _Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness!_

 _All other OCs and their respective children belong to me!_

 _None of us own anything!_

 **Ch.4 Powered Children**

(All the children are 10 years old except Hope and Faith who are 8 years old)

The adults would be racing as usual as the children would be in a classroom listening to Copy Vanellope give a lesson on driving safely and how to use precautions during racing

A group would be looking at the time

The group consisted of Lodhi Jr dressed just in a Scarlet red jacket, pants, shoes, and baseball cap over his black hair

Norville Crisp Batterbutter who'd be wearing a yellow hoodie with a black t-shirt under it, yellow shorts with a white strip going down the sides, yellow shoes with white laces and finally a yellow baseball cap with a black brim over shaved head

Christie Batterbutter Crisp who'd be dressed just like her mother Torvald except instead of being in yellow her clothes would be crimson red in color, her hair would also be crimson red

Linder Winterpop who'd wear a blue coat over a long white sleeve shirt, a large blue and white wooly hat, he'd wear blue pants with bright red and blue shoes, like his mother he'd also have blue hair

Linke Bing-Bing who'd wear a red Strawberry hat just like her mother over her bright red hair, a red jacket over a white t-shirt, a red skirt with red leggings, with red shoes with white laces

Mercurio C DiCaramello who'd be wearing a birthday cake themed hat over his green hair, a brown jacket over a brown polka dotted shirt, green pants, pink shoes with brown laces

Vick Rainbeau Twix who'd have Rainbow colored hair, a dark gold baseball cap, A dark gold jacket over a rainbow striped t-shirt, dark gold pants with bright red stripes going down the size, along with bright red shoes with rainbow colored laces

Sophie Flugpucker who'd wear a purple hat just like her mother Citrusella over her bright purple hair, she'd also be wearing a purple jacket over a black long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt with purple leggings, along with purple shoes with white laces

Olivia Cookie dough who'd be wearing a beige bow in her beige hair, along with a beige jacket over a brown t-shirt, a beige skirt with a white horizontal stripe around the very bottom of it, beige leggings with brown horizontal stripes, beige shoes with white laces

Carl Brumblestain Mars who'd be wearing a black toque over his purple hair, he'd wear a black jacket over a purple t-shirt, black pants with purple shoes with black laces

They always did something after school

Something that the prince, Kevin Fluggerbutter wanted to find out

The bell would ring

"That's all for today children…you may go…" Copy Vanellope would state

The children would zip to their lockers quickly gather their things

Kevin would walk over to his best friend Lodhi Jr

"Hey Jr…what do you do after school with that group of yours?"

Jr would turn to him. "My fazer made a simulation/video game machine like invention…vere ve fight in a Smash Ultimate style but ve can be any character from any game or movie in existence…or even from our imagination…"

Kevin would chuckle at the mispronunciations in his friend's German accent

Since all 3 Crisp children mispronounced just like their father

"That sounds cool! Could be and Lucy join you? I liked to see someone try and beat her power!"

"Sure you can…me and my brozer Norville vin all ze time…new people should make zings interesting…"

"Cool! See you there!"

He'd rush over to the castle and eagerly wait for the return of his mother

Since the arcade always closed an hour after his school finished

Vanellope would walk in followed by a depressed looking Rancis

"It's alright Flugs…today just wasn't your day…"

"…I finished 2 laps behind in a 3 lap race Nelly…"

"Well I'm trying…"

Kevin and Lucy would approach them

"Hello my little darlings how was school today?" Vanellope would ask the 2

"It was great but we have a question…"

"And that is?"

"Well some of the other kids have been playing in Lodhi Sr's newest invention…we though maybe we could join them…"

"Well sure…but only when we go for supper…since all the racers are going to the Crisp's for dinner…"

"But we want to go now…"

"I know Copy gave you homework to do…so until that's done neither of you are going anywhere…"

The twins would sigh and would go to their room

(Back with the others)

Heinz would open a special doorway leading into a large empty hallway

The group of kids would walk in

Lodhi Sr would watch Heinz close the door behind them

"Can I trust you to make sure nosing happens to zem Heinz?" He'd ask

"You can count on me sir!"

"Good…" He'd walk over to his workstation and begin working on a new invention

(In the hallway)

 _-Intercom- "Map selected…Judgement hall from Undertale…music selected…_ _Megalovania…please select character…"_

Small screens would appear infront of each child

From there they could choose a character or make their own

Norville and Lodhi Jr would grin

They were going as their favorite character

One they never lost as

 _-Intercom- "Characters selected…Sans the skeleton…"_

Both boys would transform into a child size version of Sans

Norville being a yellow version with his left eye glowing yellow instead of blue

Jr being a red version with his right eye glowing red

The others would look over

"I get Norville's choice…since Norville is left handed…but your right handed Jr…" Carl would state

"So? I created a version of Sans zat is right handed…" Jr would respond

Both boys would start teleporting around like mad-men

"Hurry up!" They'd shout in unison

Linder would grin. "Prepare for a chill from the Grandmaster!"

 _-Intercom- "Character selected…Sub Zero…"_

Linder would transform into a child size version of sub zero

Linke would look over at her brother with a smile. "Won't be my fire of fury…"

 _-Intercom- "Character selected…Scorpion!"_

Linke would transform into a child size version of Scorpion

"You will burn!" She'd shout in Scorpion's voice

"Not this day…" Linder would respond in Sub Zero's voice

"Too bad I get ze best of both of zem…" Christie would state

 _-Intercom- "Character created!"_

Christie would transform into a mix of both Scorpion and Sub-Zero

Both being her favorite characters

Her left side would control ice

Her right side would control fire

"Well that's not fair!" Linke would state

Christie would chuckle. "Ve can make anysing ve vont…"

"I still beat all of you…" Vick would state

 _-Intercom- "Character selected…Raiden…"_

Vick would transform into a child size version of Raiden

"If most of us are going mortal kombat characters I might aswell take the best shot…" Mercurio would state

 _-Intercom- "Character selected…Aaron Black…"_

Mercuiro would turn into a child size version of the gunslinger from Mortal Kombat X

"Your all going down…" He'd state in his voice

"Time to bring something better to the table…" Carl would state

 _-Intercom- "Character selected…Captain America wearing the costume he wore in Captain America Civil War…"_

Carl would transform into a child size version of Captain America holding up his shield

"Nothing is getting by my shield!" He'd say in Captain America's voice

"That so?" Sophie would ask with a grin

 _-Intercom- "Character selected…Black Panther…"_

Sophie would transform into a child size version of Black Panther

"Your shield is nothing compared to me!" She'd shout in his voice

Olivia would look around silently

 _-Intercom- "Character created!"_

Armor would cover her body except her face

A large vizor like gadget would cover her forehead and eyes

A mask would cover the bottom half of her face

"What is that?" Carl would ask

"…Nothing…" Olivia would respond in her father's accent as she'd raise her right arm with would have a large blaster on the end of it, as her left arm would have a slot to fight wrist rockets and on the bottom a compartment that stored a flame thrower

All of them would suddenly look at Norville and Jr

"You are so going down today!" They'd shout in unison

Both boys would stand beside eachother as Gaster Blasters and bones would appear around them

"Very Vell…but remember…it's still free for all…"

 _-Intercom- "3…2….1…fight!"_

(A short while later)

The Royal family would arrive and head down to Lodhi's lab

All the other racers and their children would arrive and join them

Heinz would be watching the battle raging in the hallway from a large flat HD tv

All the children would watch the fight as Lodhi would explain how it works to the adults

"Wow…that's a great invention Lodhi…plus it gives all the kids something to do!" Candlehead would compliment Lodhi

Copy Vanellope would bring soda down for everyone

The kids would watch the fighting as Norville would get him by a grenade and fly off screen and explode like in Smash ultimate

Only to come back on screen on a floating platform

The 10 kids inside would be enjoying themselves

Vick would be shocking Carl. "I tell you man this is way better than a video game!"

A huge wall if ice would hit him and send him flying across the hallway

Or across the screen for those watching

Linder would laugh

"I agree with you on that!"

Kevin and Lucy would be eagerly awaiting at the door

"How much longer?!"

"Just a few more minutes…zey're almost out of respawns…you can join zem after ze game…" Heniz would reply

Kevin and Lucy would see 2 blinking red buttons

"Shouldn't this stop it?" Lucy would ask

"Well it says only press to stop above each button…so I guess so…" Kevin would reply

Both twins would press the button before seeing a note under each button

"Do not use still not fully functional"

"Uh oh…" They'd both state in unison as the buttons would break and the entrance would begin sparking

The twins would back away nervously as the adults would look over at the malfunction

Lodhi would join Heinz

"Vot's happening?!"

"Ze twins! Zey pressed ze pressed zose buttons zat veren't ready to use!"

(in the hallway)

The lighting would begin flashing

Everyone would stop dead in their tracks

"What's happening?" Linke would ask nervously

They'd look at the far side of the map just in time to see an explosion

Norville and Jr would be feet from it

Norville would grab his brother and turn his back

Using himself as a shield to protect his brother

Linder would try to shield everyone with an ice wall

The wall would break and everyone would be sent flying

(Outside)

A large flash followed by an explosion would send everyone to the ground

They'd get up to see the door leading to the hallway blown off

Lodhi would quickly grab Copy and bring her to the door

"Is it safe in zere?"

Copy would scan around

"Yes…follow me…I see life forms…"

She'd walk into the hallway Lodhi and the rest of the adults following close behind

They'd fine Christie, Linke, Linder, Carl, Vick, Sophie and Olivia still in their character forms

Lodhi would run tests on them

To very shocking results

Vick would lift his right arm and accidentally shoot lightning at the sky

Everyone would be shocked

The machine was no longer powering him

Yet still had his powers

Sophie would sit up as her Black Panther suit would disappear under her skin

She'd look at herself as it'd come back out

Carl would be the samething his suit would disappear into his skin, just to reappear on his command

Yet the most incredible part, he still retained Captain America's strength and superhuman levels

Linder and Linke would still retain their powers along with their altered voices

Though they could change to their normal voices whenever they pleased

Olivia's suit would retract into her back just to spring out when she commanded it too

Mercurio would still have Aaron Black's weapons, along with the mask he wore over his mouth, and his deadly accuracy with his revolvers

Christie would still be able to control ice and fire with her left and right arm respectively

"What happened to them Lodhi?" Vanellope would ask

The children would at themselves both scared at what happened and amazed at their new found abilities

Lodhi would look at one of his scanners bewildered

"Ze malfunction didn't kill zem…but…somehow…somevay…gave zem ze povers of ze characters zey chose and created…"

Torvald would look around the fog filled hallway

Her fear would suddenly spike

"W-w-wheres Jr…a-a-and Norville?"

"Found them…" Copy would respond

Everyone would go to the far side of the hallway

And make a chilling discovery

Only the skeleton of Norville and Jr would remain

They'd be in the final position they were in

Norville cradling Jr and using himself as a shield in a last second desperation attempt to protect his brother

Lodhi would kneel beside the 2 seconds as Torvald would drop to her knees tears filling her eyes

"…My babies…" She'd mutter before she'd start to cry

Sticky would hug her as everyone would look at Lodhi

And see something they had never seen

He'd have a broken look on his face

He slowly and gently run his head down the side of Jr's head

"…M…M…My…invention…d-d-destoryed…m-m-m-my most prized creations…" He mutter as tears would form in his eyes

His siblings would quickly be by his side putting comforting arms around him

Lodhi would rub his temples as the tears would finally escape his eyes

Everyone would take their children and back away a few feet

Lucy and Kevin would look at the 2 skeletons

Jr had been Kevin's best friend since the day the 2 could talk

Even though Norville was a pain in their side they didn't want him gone and they knew how much Jr also meant to him and vice versa

Pain, sadness and guilt would consume them

Lucy would go to leave only to be stopped by Nikkia Zaki

"You caused this!" She'd shout

"I-I-I-I-I didn't mean too!"

Kevin would stare silently at the skeleton of his friend

He wouldn't notice Lucy getting yelled at by the other children who had saw them press the buttons

Suddenly

Jr's hand would move

Everyone would stop what they were doing and look at the small skeleton

Lodhi and Torvald would watch as 2 white pupils would appear in the skeleton's hollow sockets

"Vot…Vot happened?" Jr would ask

"Jr?" His parents would ask in unison as Copy Vanellope would lift a large mirror and hold it high above Jr letting him see his reflection

He'd be amazed and horrified by it

But like the others

He'd have his powers and

With relative ease

He'd turn back into human form

Torvald and Lodhi Sr would hug their little boy tight before their attention would turn to Norville

2 white pupils would also appear in his hollow eye sockets

Like Jr he'd try to turn back into human form

But unlike everyone else

He wouldn't be able to

Lodhi Sr would quickly scan him

"Fazer…vy can't I change?" Norville would ask

Lodhi Sr would look at his son sadness in his eyes

"I'm sorry Norville…you vere so close to ze blast…zat votever granted ze others powers…altered you even vorse…viz further testing I know I might be able to help viz zat…but you saved your brozer from ze damage…had you not shielded him…he vould have been stuck in your position…"

"Vot caused ze malfunction? Zis machine had vorked perfectly for 2 years…"

"Kevin and Lucy touched somesing zey veren't suppose too…"

Everyone would look over at the twins just in time to see them run out of the lab

Jr would quickly hug his brother

"It's going to be ok Norville…atleast now you look just like your favorite character…"

Norville would silently hug his brother as the other children would form around him trying to cheer him up

As for the twins they'd lock themselves in their rooms

Knowing full well almost everyone hated them now

(The next day at school)

The 2 were silently and nervously walk to their lockers

They'd see the powered children still struggling to cope with their powers

Except for Mercurio, Carl and Sophie who wouldn't have anything hindering him

Vick electrify everything his locker on accident

Linke would set hers on fire

Linder would freeze his tight shut on accident

Christie would freeze the bottom half of hers and burn the top half. "How in ze vorld?!"

The laser beam on Olivia's right hand would form and blast her locker

Jr would be able to keep his human form but would accidently send 3 sharpened bones through his lock

Everyone would go silent as Norville would still be in skeletal form wearing his regular clothing

Instead of the happy, energetic little prankster that he was before

He'd be the complete opposite

Everyone there knew he had tried all night to turn back to his human form

With no results to show from all his trying

The twins would look at one another

They had apologized to Lodhi Sr, Torvald and everyone that had been changed in the machine

Except one person

Norville

They were afraid too

They knew how powerful Sans was from Jr talking about him frequently

And there was no doubt that in the machine Jr and Norville had made more powerful versions of him to use in combat

"We have too…but I really don't want too…"

"I know…common…he won't kill us…he wouldn't dare harm the Princess and Prince of this game…"

Everyone would head to class except Norville who'd be reaching for something in his locker

The twins would walk over to him

"Hey Norville…we're very sorry for what happened…" They'd begin a long rehearsed apology speech

A large Gaster Blaster would suddenly appear beside them

They'd go silent in fear when Norville would suddenly speak

"…I don't vont your apology…I vont to be normal again!"

He'd suddenly teleport away

The Gaster blaster would fire sending the twins flying down the hallway

"Something tells me he might go from being a nuisance to an actual threat…"

"Maybe…"

Both twins would walk to class and see Norville sitting in the corner his head down

They'd both silently sit down

They both knew things were never going to be the same after what they did

 **End Ch.4**

 _I hope you enjoyed_

 _But now for a few major announcements_

 _A Haunting will be updated soon!_

 _As will Altered!_

 _BUT_

 _THE_

 _MOST_

 _IMPORTANT_

 _THING_

 _IS_

 _The sequel to war on the race track will be published!_

 _When you may ask?_

 _As always the answer is_

 _SOON_

 _So stay tuned!_


	5. Dormant Code Boxes

_Hello again_

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Disclaimer: Herschel and Ella Nougaston belongs to Captain Alaska!_

 _Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM!_

 _Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness!_

 _Sebastian Buttercream and Kit Smoreline belong to Mangle6!_

 _All other OCs and their respective children belong to me!_

 _None of us own anything!_

 _Now_

 _A week after the events of last chapter_

 _All the children get to build their first karts in preparation for their first race_

 _But what happens when the twins again cause trouble?_

 _And how will everyone react when 3 characters appear from this?_

 _Time to find out_

 **Ch.5 Dormant Code Boxes**

(A regular sugar rush day)

All the children would be listening to Copy Vanellope explaining race rules

All would be eager knowing that on Sunday which was only 2 days away

They'd get to race for the first time

Plus after school they'd get to begin making their karts

Norville would be drawing a design of the kart he wanted to make

Since Jr already planned on making a replica of their father's kart

And Christie planned on making a copy of their mother's kart

Lucy would eagerly watch the final minutes tick by on the clock

The bell would ring and the children would bolt out of the class room

Copy Vanellope would sigh

"They never wait for me to dismiss them…"

All the children would be getting their backpacks

All would be excited about being able to start building their karts

They'd all go to the castle's courtyard to await their parents

Less than an hour later the arcade would close and the adults would arrive at the castle

Their children would greet them

And would immediately begin asking about making karts

Vanellope would raise her candy wand and the children would go silent

Having learned that meant to be quiet and let Vanellope speak

"I know your all excited about making your karts…but give us a minute…we broke a record in races today…with 300 races in 1 day…for reference the previous record was 137…"

The children would wait patiently as the adults would take a much needed breather

Rancis would cross his arms and Look at Herschel and Lodhi

"You guys just had to keep taking victory from me didn't you?"

Both would chuckle

"Hey you left the opening and we exploited it…"

"I WENT WINLESS AGAIN BECAUSE YOU BOTH ROBBED ME FOR A COMBINED TOTAL OF 76 TIMES!"

Lodhi and Herschel would laugh again

As would Jr, Christie, Norville and Ella

"Something funny you guys?" Kevin would ask

"Oh it's just funny how our parents always seem to rob your father of victory…especially when Lodhi waits till the last minute to rob him…" Ella would reply

The Twins would cross their arms. "Not funny…" They'd reply in unison

Floyd and Nya would watch Gloyd rub Taffyta's shoulders

"You did great today sweetheart…you manage 34 wins…you got even more than Vanellope today…" Gloyd would state

"Still got beat by Herschel, Lodhi and Marcy…who got 36, 40 and 41 wins respectively…" Taffyta would respond

Annie would polish her helmet

Sebastian would stay a few feet away knowing she was angered having only won 6 times

And if he knew one thing

It was a horrible idea to disturb Annie especially when she was angered

Kit would be at Sebastian's feet

"What's gotten to her now? Kit would ask

"Only 6 wins….in a day of 300 races…"

"I see…"

Eventually Vanellope would stand up and stretch

"Ok…let's go…"

The children would cheer

(A few minutes later)

They'd be in the kart factory

Vanellope would be explaining the process

The twins would see her tablet open on a nearby bench

Lucy would pick it up and look at the screen

She'd see the code

"Cool…" She'd tell herself

"Bad idea Lucy…remember what happened last time we played with things we weren't suppose to? We gave some of the others weird powers…and turned Norville into a skeleton…"

Lucy's eye would catch 3 dimly lit code boxes just hovering in the game's code

She'd press on one and swipe her finger

And the box would go flying

She'd chuckle and do the same with the other 2 boxes

"Lucy bad idea…" Kevin would state

"I'm not hurting anyone…these code boxes don't belong to anyone…"

She'd flick all 3 boxes around the code chuckling

"Let's see if I can fling all 3 at the same time…"

She'd press on all 3 boxes and flick them

However

Instead of flying around

They'd fly right into the middle of the code

The code boxes would light up and shake violently as wires would sprout of the bottom and top of them

Lucy would put the tablet down and back away

"What did you do?!" Kevin would ask

A bright light would shine above the tablet

Everyone would shield their eyes from the blinding light

It would quickly fade and everyone would see 3 boys sitting around the tablet rubbing their heads

"Now that wasn't enjoyable…" One would state

Vanellope would grab her tablet but would sigh seeing the blast had short-circuited it

She'd look at Lodhi Sr. "I'm afraid we'll have to go into the code to get to the bottom of this…"

"Allow me to make a doorway…" Lodhi would respond as he'd throw a small metal cube that would transform into a doorway with the code on the other side

Vanellope would look at Lodhi. "How did you…nevermind…I'm not even going to bother…"

She'd jump in followed quickly by a chuckling Lodhi

Nya would look at the twins

"What did you do now?" She'd ask

Lucy and Kevin would jump through the doorway

"Of course…" Nya would state

To everyone's surprise Lodhi Jr, Chrisite, Norville, Hope and Faith would interact with the 3 boys

As if they knew them

And most strangely

As if they were related

Vanellope would reach the 3 newly connected code boxes

With Lodhi and the twins closely behind

Vanellope would look at Lodhi than at the doorway about 35 feet away

"Anyway of bring it closer?"

Lodhi would press a button on a remote and the door would suddenly appear just 3 feet from them

"I'm not even gonna ask…" Vanellope would state

Again Lodhi would chuckle

Almost everybody would crowd around the doorway

"So what happened?" Candlehead would ask

Vanellope would look at the twins

"Mine explaining this?" She'd gestured to the 3 new and very fragile code boxes

Lucy would nervously laugh. "You know the reason is quite funny…"

"Lucy found the 3 code boxes dimly lit at the very edge of the code room and was flinging them around like rag dolls…" Kevin would answer

"Hey!" Lucy would shout at her brother

Vanellope would shake her head with a sigh

"Let's take a look a zese codeboxes…" Lodhi would state

"Good idea…" Vanellope would state as she'd click each box opening the files of 3 boys

Lodhi would look at them shocked

"Annie…Torvald…you may vont to see zis…"

The 2 would get infront of the crowd to see what Lodhi was talking about

Both would look on shocked

Their jaws hitting the floor

 **Name:** Ryan Soft Serve

 **Age:** 10

 **Theme:** Soft Serve Ice Cream

 **Parents:** Lodhi Crisp and Torvald Batterbutter

 _Developer's note: Lodhi's theme was originally ice cream but was dropped at the last possible moment_

 **Brief Description:** Like his siblings he's energetic, has a great sense of humor, he has Jr's obsession with Lego Star Wars, Christie's fiery approach to racing and Norville's seriousness in racing

 **Appearance:** He has pale white skin, brown eyes, short white hair, his colors are from his 2 favorite ice cream flavors which are chocolate and strawberry, he wears a red jacket with brown sleeves, brown pants, red shoes with brown laces, his hat is a scoop of chocolate ice cream with chocolate and strawberry swirls sprouting out of it

 **Name:** Ricky Road

 **Age:** 10

 **Theme:** Rocky Road Ice cream

 **Parents:** Lodhi Crisp and Torvald Batterbutter

 **Brief Description:** Like the other Crisps he's energetic, always in a happy mood, has Jr's obsession with Lego Star Wars, but unlike his siblings, when racing he's the coldest, meanest and you could say cruelest on the track

 **Appearance:** He has lightly tanned skin, green eyes, short black hair, he wears a brown vest over a black long sleeve shirt, brown pants, brown shoes with white laces, his hat is a large scoop of Rocky Road Ice Cream

 **Name:** Martin B. Brownie

 **Age:** 8

 **Parents:** Annie Brownie and Sebastian Buttercream

 **Brief Description:** He has his father's accent, talkative nature, buck teeth, on track he has his mother's aggressiveness, determination, and anger issues when things don't go his way

 **Appearance:** He wears a brown jacket over a yellow t-shirt, brown pants, yellow shoes with brown laces, and his hat is a large two-bite brownie

Annie and Torvald would look at one another

"So your telling I was suppose to have 3 kids?" Annie would ask

"And I was suppose to have 5?" Torvald would ask

"May I ask how?" Sebastian would ask

Lodhi would scratch his head. "Zis is even beyond me…"

Vanellope would take her phone out

"I had installed cameras in here…just incase anyone gets in here without permission…I'll know…so let's backtrack…and see when these code boxes were added…"

Lodhi would float beside her as Vanellope would get security footage on her phone

"Mine explaining how you get zat on your phone?" Lodhi would ask

"Like you I can do things like this…"

They'd both watch the footage

And see the code boxes of the 3 boys appeared with all the other children

But for some reason

Got thrown aside

"This makes no sense…why would they do that?" Vanellope would ask

"I do not know…zis is even beyond my knowledge…" Lodhi would respond

"Well…hey…atleast you have more kids…ones you should've have to begin with…" Lucy would nervously state

Vanellope would look at Lodhi than everyone at the doorway

"I've decided we'll only be making karts tomorrow morning before the races…give Lodhi Sr, Torvald, Sebastian and Annie time to adjust to…Ryan, Ricky and Martin…"

The adults would nod and leave with their respective children

The children protesting Vanellope's decision

Lodhi, Vanellope and the twins would leave the code room

Sebastian and Sebastian would walk over to Martin who'd be listening to Hope rambling on about something as Faith would roll her eyes and sigh

"Martin?" Sebastian would ask

Martin would turn around and look at Sebastian and Annie

"Mom…dad…" He'd hug both

Sebastian would look at Annie

She'd look at him for a moment. "I've learned to stop questioning things…"

She'd hug the little boy

As would Sebastian

Torvald would watch Ricky and Ryan play with Christie, Norville and Lodhi Jr

Lodhi Sr would stand beside her

"It's not zat I don't vont to believe it…I just can't…" Lodhi would state

"What I don't understand is how the children are interacting with Ryan and Ricky…as if this is just a normal day…"

The 2 new boys would run over to the 2 and hug them

Lodhi and Torvald would look at each other for a moment before hugging both boys

(Later at Lodhi's chalet)

Ryan and Ricky would follow Torvald down to Lodhi Sr's lab

"Mozer…vy did you bring us down here?" Ryan would ask

"Your brothers and sister have been preparing for their first race since they could walk and hold a toy steering wheel…which means you 2 are behind…but Lodhi wants you to atleast have some practice before tomorrow…"

"So vot has fazer planned?" Ricky would ask

"You will see…" Torvald would respond

They'd walk down and see Norville, Lodhi Jr and Christie sitting on special chairs with special helmets on their heads with vizors over their eyes and they'd be holding steering wheels infront of a screen

"Vot are zey doing?" Ricky would ask

"Simple…race simulation…" Lodhi Sr would explain as he'd gesture towards 2 empty chairs. "I'd appreciate if you 2 vould sit down and get ready…you vill be taking part in ze next simulation…"

Both boys would eagerly sit down and put their helmets on

Norville, Jr and Christie would finish their race

"Don't go easy on us…" Ricky and Ryan would state in unison

"Vouldn't zink of it…" Jr would reply

Lodhi would head to his monitor

"Ricky…Ryan…I know your new…but I have one rule in racing…"

"Vot's ze rule?" The 2 boys would ask in unison

"All or nosing…" Christie, Jr and Norville would respond in unison

In the simulation the race would begin

Torvald and Lodhi would check the monitor and see them speeding down the Royal Raceway

"No vay zey'll be able to beat ze years of preparation everyone else had…" Lodhi would state

"I wouldn't be to sure…" Torvald would respond

In the simulation Ryan and Ricky would dominant out of the gate

"Zis is too easy…" Ryan would joke

"Don't start viz me…" Christie would threaten

(Farther away)

Sebastian would bring Martin into the back yard

"What's going on dad?"

"You'll see…"

Sebastian would lead Martin behind a few trees where he'd see Annie watching Hope and Faith race in small little Go-Karts

Annie would look over at Martin

"Like everybody else Lodhi Sr made race simulators…-she'd look at Sebastian-…but a certain someone spilled Grape soda all over ours…and in short fried the simulators…so I built a Hope and Faith small Go-karts…so they can atleast get some practice and real road experience…"

"Cool…but where's my kart?" Martin would ask

Annie would point to a Go-kart beside the track

"You won't have as much practice as everyone else…but some practice is better than none…"

"Got it!" Martin would shout as he'd run to the Go-kart and jump in

Annie would watch as he'd turn it on and quickly speed off after Hope and Faith

Both Sebastian and Annie would watch as Martin would not only catch the twin sisters

He'd pass them

Sebastian would look at Annie

"I thought all 3 karts had the same speed, handling, etc…"

Annie's eyes would be wide

"They do…and it's like…he's been practicing just as much as them…"

(Further away)

Vanellope would be standing on the balcony looking over Sugar Rush

Rancis would join her

"So today was interesting…" He'd state

"Yea…races tomorrow will be interesting…since all the children will have had years of preparation and practice…the new 3 have a lot of catching up to do…" Vanellope would look up at the sky

"Something bothering you?" Rancis would ask

"Just the fact 3 boys would've lay dormant in the code forever…for once the twins doing something like that turned out positively instead of negatively…but…it still bothers me that in all my times in the code room and viewing it from my tablet…I never saw them floating…just waiting for anything to activate them…" Vanellope would respond

"Hey it's not your fault they were dormant…and let's just be happy that now every family is whole…"

"Yea…let's try that…"

(Later)

Lodhi Sr would watch Torvald putting Ryan and Ricky in bed

"Goodnight my sweet hearts…" She'd kiss their foreheads

"Goodnight…" They'd both respond with smiles on their faces

Torvald would close the light and leave the room

Lodhi would watch as the boys would close their eyes and fall asleep

"Something wrong my sweet?" Torvald would ask

"No…still not used to ze fact zat we have 5 children…" He'd respond

(Further away)

Annie would be reading Martin a bedtime story

Having already done so for Hope and Faith who'd be sleeping in the room across from them

Martin would smile. "I love you mommy…"

Annie would smile and close the book. "I love you too my sweet…" She'd kiss his cheek

Martin would smile and drift off to sleep

Sebastian would smile watching everything from the doorway

"Guess you got another angel to take care of…" He'd state

"All the better…" Annie would respond

"Don't you think this is a little weird?"

"Yea…but I'm happy with it…"

With that she'd head to their room

"I swear if this is a dream someone's gonna hurt…"

She'd lay down

Sebastian would nervously lay down beside her

"Just make sure it's not me…"

"No promises…"

 **End Ch.5**

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _And stay tuned for the kart making and racing coming in the next chapter!_


End file.
